


Third Piece of the Puzzle

by LapisLazooti



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Bulma thinks back on how this relationship between the three of them came to be on the day of their wedding.





	Third Piece of the Puzzle

"Don't let this go to your head." 18 murmured in her usual monotone voice as she fixed the veil that rested against Bulma's hair.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She cocked a brow, watching the blond meticulously arrange the fabric on her dress to make it look perfect. If she was marrying anyone else, it would have been Chi Chi doing this job. But given the situation, it wouldn't have been a great idea. Besides, the android woman had incredibly good tastes when it came to fashion.

"Marrying the savior of Earth and the Prince of all Saiyans."

It did make Bulma feel pretty special.

She and Vegeta never had a real wedding ceremony, like the one she'd dreamed of since she was a little girl. The Prince would have been incredibly uncomfortable with being so vulnerable in front of so many people, so she didn't push it. But the brooding man had softened up exponentially since, and it was time for them to renew their vows. ...And welcome someone else into the marriage.

Their marriage had always been rather open. Saiyans weren't wired to be incredibly monogamous and Bulma herself liked to experiment and have some fun with a variety of different options. So when Goku came to her with his big, sad puppy dog eyes telling her he thought he was in love with Vegeta, she wasn't angry. She was just surprised.

"That's fine, Goku," She had told him, holding one of his larger hands between her own to reassure him. "I don't know how he feels, but if you wanna try and woo him, feel free."

"Really?!" She remembers so clearly how his eyes lit up with excitement; subtle fangs peeking out as he bared his teeth in a grin.

What was even more surprising to her, was Vegeta's return of those feelings. She had known her husband wasn't completely straight from their late night chats about whatever came to mind. But Goku? He talked so much shit about the other Saiyan. She wasn't expecting Goku's feelings to be reciprocated.

"Maybe all those... hateful words were driven by jealousy and desire for something I couldn't have," Vegeta grumbled when questioned about it. He didn't say anything else, but Bulma got it. It wasn't rare for her husband to speak poorly of things he liked... flashback to a few weeks earlier, when he cursed out a fresh off the grill burger because it burnt his tongue. She snorted at the memory, and 18 didn't bother to question her.

Since Goku and Chi Chi's divorce had long since gone through, the two Saiyans started dating. It was kind of nice having Goku around so much again, and eventually move in with them. ...And when you've known someone for so long and start seeing them in romantic situations everyday, it's difficult to not gain feelings for them as well.

It was only a couple of months after Goku moved in when she sat the two men down at the kitchen table, usually confident gaze examining the wood grain with a strange intensity. It was reminiscent of Goku's confession to her nearly a year ago. "I... need to tell you two something."

"Are you pregnant again?!" Goku's eyes widened and he gripped the edge of the table. Vegeta's expression practically screamed 'panic', looking between his lovers anxiously.

"No!" She laughed. "I.. might be catching feelings for a certain saiyan,"

Vegeta seemed to relax, clearly not surprised by the reveal. Anything was better than Goku's prediction, and he had a feeling his wife my have had feelings for his boyfriend as well. The youngest of them looked at her confused for several moments. "But we know you love Vegeta. That isn't-" He suddenly went silent, mouth forming a small 'o' in realization. He pointed at himself to confirm.

The situation would have been a lot more nerve wracking for her if Goku wasn't such a dork. "Duh." She laughed.

"Well... The more the merrier, yeah? If we're all together than Vegeta won't have to try and balance the two of us since we'll be together too!"

And that's how the three all ended up together. The bed was officially updated to accommodate the three lovers. They were a good fit for each other, as unlikely as the trio seemed. Vegeta and Bulma had fairly matching sex drives while Goku had hardly any interest in it. Goku and Vegeta had each other for talking about whatever men talked about, and sparring, And Bulma and Goku had each other to show affection to when Vegeta wasn't in the mood or needed to be alone after a long day.

It was a weird sort of balance, but it was a good one. Gohan wasn't sure what to think about this unconventional arrangement, but was supportive of his father nonetheless. Goten and Trunks of course were thrilled - to more or less be brothers, and to have more parents to get attention from. Everyone else was just happy that the three were able to make this work.

...And everyone was out there right now, waiting for the ceremony to begin. She was finally getting the wedding of her dreams, save for the extra husband. But that was more than welcomed. Everything was in place now - her elegant dress fixed to lay perfectly like something from a movie, the white cloth grazing the carpet beneath her feet. 18 moved the veil to gingerly fall in front of her face to slightly obscure her vision with a net-like texture.

18 knocked on the large wooden door with a single knuckle, and the doors opened to reveal the crowd, the beautiful venue they had chosen, and her husband - as well as her soon to be husband. The two stood at the alter, Goku wearing a white suit and a big ol' grin. Vegeta wore a black suit, his own subtle smile present. Upon further inspection, she could see that their pinked we locked together as a passive show of affection.

Her father had joined her at her side to walk her down the aisle. The walk down the deep red carpet felt like an eternity; stained glass windows shining tinted light down into the church, the high ceiling making it seem... regal, and much fancier than the building was in reality. It made her feel like a princess. She finally joined her lovers up on the alter, as well as Dende as the officiator for their wedding, and the chosen father figures to stand by the others in place of best men. It would have been too hard to choose from all their friends. Master Roshi stood next to Goku, and Whis next to Vegeta. Everyone thought it was an odd choice, but the tall alien was the only one that the prince had ever truly looked up to and trained under. The three 'father figures' dispersed to take their seats once Bulma had arrived at the alter.

The sound of small footsteps padding down the aisle a little bit late made the people sitting in the pews giggle and awe. Pan and Marron came first as the flower girls - the blonde having to help the toddler walk without falling. Behind them were Trunks, Goten, and Gohan as the ring bearers, each carrying one of the solid gold rings as they wanted their sons to all be a part of the ceremony.

"You look real pretty, hun." Goku leaned in to whisper to the blue-haired woman.

"Oh shoosh," She let out a small huff as she whispered back in reply. "Save that for after the wedding."

Goku merely grinned, sending a wink in Vegeta's direction before Dende finally began speaking and beginning the ceremony. Bulma had a good feeling about this; both the ceremony and the union itself.

This... might be the turning point in her life that would make her truly happy, that would fill in the last piece of the puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> a badly written, but wholesome polyamory fic that the fandom lacks...... because vegebul has been my otp since i was 11 but kakavege has recently been made a tie. it is 1am, please forgive any mistakes OTL


End file.
